


Mysme Star Trek AU: Seven

by GhostingOverTheKeys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Story, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingOverTheKeys/pseuds/GhostingOverTheKeys
Summary: Seven finally gets his wish! He dreams of being a captain in Star Trek: TNG. Finally he gets to live his wish of living in space and being the captain of his own starship.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Mysme Star Trek AU: Seven

There weren’t many times the young hacker had the ability to lucidly dream. Mostly he dreamt of nothing or was plagued by sleep paralysis and insomnia. With your help and the weekly therapy visits, he was starting to gain some sort of sleeping schedule. Tonight had been a good night. After building a Gundam with Searan and having a decent meal, the hacker felt himself drifting into a comfortable sleep. At first, he dreamt of the mundane, but then…

~*~*~*~*~

The room was bright. In front of him was a large viewing screen showing the stars whipping past them as they kept a steady course. His mind clicked instantly. This was Star Trek. And not just any Star Trek. It was Star Trek: The Next Generation! And he was the captain of the USS Enterprise! He could feel his heart slightly speed up. This was it. This was the dream he had always wanted.

Next to him was Jumin, his second in command, and you, his adviser and counselor. At the helm was Driver Kim, his lead pilot, and Jaehee, his third in command. He flexed his fingers over the pleather of his chair. It all felt so real. He looked down at his panel and read through the reports that were steadily coming in.

Behind him, he heard Vanderwood’s voice. “Sir, there is a distress signal coming from Sector 010.”

“Can you identify the source?”

“Negative.”

Jaehee clicked on her console and narrowed her eyes. “Sir, Sector 010 is dedicated to the Yime Nent and Homin Jiyuk race.”

“I’m well aware Lt. Kang.”

“Captain,” Jumin looked over at him, “the two races are in the middle of a civil war.”

Seven nodded. “Exactly. However, Starfleet has been given permission to give assistance to passenger ships. But that’s it. God Seven never turns away from a distress signal!” He triumphantly raised his fist in the air. “Mmm… but uh, Lt. Vanderwood, was the distress signal form a passenger ship?”

Vanderwood muttered idiot under his breath before clearing his throat. “No, the signal is too far away for me to determine that.”

Jumin nodded. “We should proceed with caution. If we enter full force we may be breaking our treaty with the two.”

“Agreed.” Seven smiled. He stood up and stretched. “Driver Kim, ETA on reaching the signal?”

“Approximately three hour’s sir.”

“Very good, I’ll be in my waiting room.” He couldn’t stop the grin. He had always wanted to say that and it was actually real! He wanted to spout out all the quotes but it’d be better if he waited for the right moment. It’d feel better if he did.

He stepped into his office and looked around. It wasn’t like the one on the show, it seemed to have been made more to his tastes. The walls were a dark blue, the carpet a semi dark brown. His furniture was black and looked extremely comfortable. On his far wall, where the fish tank in the show was, was now a cozy cat pen. There were two cats inside, much like the ones he had in real life. “Hey guys.” He smiled.

His desk was black and reflective. He grinned as he saw the stars in space reflecting on the surface. To his left was his personal restroom and his replicator. “I have to.” He walked towards it and flexed his fingers. “Computer, a bowl of Honey Buddah chips.” He was giddy as the food materialized in front of him. He took the bowl to his desk and sat at his computer. He didn’t want to think too much on this dream in fears of it ending. Just as he was about to take that first big bite, his door rang. “Enter.”

You walked in and smiled. “I figured you came in here to snack.” You sat down on the chairs in front of his desk. “Sir, it’s been ten days since you’ve talked to him.”

“What?”

“To Ensign Yoosung.”

“A…about what?”

“About his Holoaddiction.”

“O-Of course.” Seven cleared his throat. “Right sorry. Uh… well I-“

You chuckled. “He’s been doing well working with engineering, but he is always hanging around the holodeck.”

It seems some things never change. “Well, have there been complaints?”

“Only minor ones.” You handed him a report. “But nothing enough to warrant a suspension. Yoosung has been having a hard time adjusting to living on the Enterprise.”

“Well perhaps we should hold a little welcoming party, with him and the senior officers.”

“That may be nice; still his holoaddiction isn’t just because he doesn’t feel welcome.”

“Explain.”

You looked away. “I’m not sure if I can explain it. I sense something in him but I don’t want to force it out. It’s up to him to tell us, but the most we can do is lend open arms.”

“Agreed! Okay we’ll have a welcoming party to at least ease his nerves. Is that all?”

You hesitated before nodding. He slightly narrowed his eyes. “Well,” you sighed, “I brought it up because Lt. Choi…” you closed your eyes, “Saeran is having a hard time –“

Suddenly a red light started flashing in the office. “Red alert, we’ll discuss this later.” They quickly reentered the bridge. “Report.”

Vanderwood didn’t look up as he quickly pressed on his console. “Captain, further scans have indicated a battle at the distress sight.”

“Cause?”

“… The Borg.” Vanderwood’s voice was cold.

Seven tensed. “Driver Kim, take us to warp 7. Bridge to Medical Bay, prepare for possible casualties.”

“Understood.” He didn’t recognize that voice.

Jumin pressed his comm. “Han to Lt. Choi, what’s the status on our shield repairs.”

“Shield capacity can only go to 70%, Captain we may not be prepared for battle.”

“Work on those shield Lieutenant, we may have no other choice, uh wait… Vanderwood, are The Borg still present?”

“Unknown.”

“Oh. Well Saeran work on those shields.”

“Got it.”

Seven took a seat at the captain’s chair and swallowed. He was a little excited but also a bit nervous. He didn’t want to give the wrong command and somehow destroy the ship. He looked at his friends and took a slow breath. This was a dream but he wanted to be successful.

“Captain, approaching the battle site in ten minutes.”

“Scan the – Agh!” The ship violently rocked.

“Borg on the starboard!” Vanderwood gripped his console as the ship was attacked.

“Where did they come from!?” Jumin yelled out.

“Unknown!”

“Evasive maneuvers!” Seven dugs his hands into the edge of his chair. “Fire torpedoes at the ship!”

“Aye sir!”

The Borg Cube kept close pursuit and attacked with more force. The ship violently rocked knocking Jumin and you over. Vanderwood kept his balance. “Shields down to 50%!”

“Engineering! Give me more power to the shields!!”

“I’m trying Captain!”

“Hull breach on deck 12!” Jaehee said as the ship rocked once more. 

“Causalities coming in Captain!”

“Lt. Kang!” Seven gritted his teeth. “Get us out of here!”

“Aye sir!”

“Vanderwood fire photon torpedoes!”

“Firing! … No effect!” 

“Damn!” The ship shook again. They were relentless.

“Jaehee! Get us out of-“ Before he could even say it the Borg had them tethered with a tractor beam.

“We’re being hailed.” Vanderwood slowly breathed out.

“Open channel.” Seven steeled himself for the mechanical voices of the cybernetic collective.

But it was much worse than that. “We are the Borg.” The voice was not mechanical. Seven’s heart sped up in fear. The voice was all too familiar. One that he used to be happy to listen too but was now something from deep within his nightmares. “Lower your shields and surrender your ship. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service the Savior. Resistance is futile.” It was Rika’s voice. Multiple voices. All hers. “Saeyoung~” they spoke, “please come home to me…”

Seven narrowed his eyes. “Vanderwood… Fire all torpedoes at the cube. Aim for the tractor beam! NOW!”

“Aye sir!” A cacophony of red and blue scattered around the green beam holding them in place. The ship rocked. “We’re free!”

“Jaehee! Warp 9 now!”

“You cannot escape.” Rika’s voice calmly spoke. “You will service us.”

“The Borg are in pursuit!”

“Engineering! What’s the status of our shields!”

“I-I-I’m trying! Give me a second!”

The Borg attacked.

“We don’t have a second!!”

“Sir! The Borg are attempting to board us!”

“Saeran! I need those shields!!!”

“I’m try-“

“GAH!” Seven shot up. “Argh! Damn…” He rubbed his face and looked at the time. “Dammit… it’s only two.” He yawned and got out of bed and stretched. “Maybe next time… I’ll be able to destroy it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm simultaneously happy and embarrassed of this. It's cheesy but... I do love me some star trek


End file.
